School X School Love
by DeHara
Summary: Soul Eater Academy (SEA) and East High have been enemies for centuries. Now its the new era for the schools and the teens are falling in love. What would happen if between the schools there were couples? How will this effect their relationship? Could this later lead to a war between the schools? Read and Reveiw or I'll take your soul! A/N: I won't really take your soul but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Academy (SEA) and Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA) have been enemies for centuries. Now its the new era and teens are falling in love. What would happen if between the schools there were couples? How will this effect their relationship? (This is the original story rewritten.) Read or I'll take your soul!

* * *

(Maka's POV)

My names Maka Albarn, I just turned 15 yesterday.

I am on my way to SEA, one of the best " All Girls" school in Death City. It's my first day of school; I can't wait to meet new people. This is a Five-Star school all people have great GPA, and do great on all their finals. The teachers all also very nice, and can teach a lot.

I've heard right across the street is a "All Boys" Academy. Who thought I would have to walk by a place full of boys.

"Great, now I am really freaked out." I have always hated boys preferably men, and its all because of my father. I've also heard some bad rumors floating around, that the school is full of delinquents. It is said a couple of girls got raped on their way home from school.

Anyway I'm sure nothing like that will happen to me. !Hopefully!

I was walking on a busy street where me and my friends would go shopping. I got bored because seen it and have heard it all before. So I ended up reading on the way, it was my favorite book my dad always read to me when I was little.

**THUD**

I ended up dropping my book, and it landed in the mud. I was angry because that was my only memory I had of my family left, and now its considered trash.

"Hey can't you at least watch where you're going," said a tall white haired teen. Okay that didn't make my attitude any better. First my book is ruined, and now I am being treated like trash.

I was shaking in anger about ready to explode. The guy decided to use this opportunity to make me even more pist. That way was only thing that hormonal teens would do. He kissed me which brought me back to reality, and I tried to get away. When we broke for air he had a smirk on his face. I was sick and tired of it, and he now deserved what was coming to him. I first punched him in the nose, and his hands gave attention to that spot. When I brought the 2nd part to the combo, and kicked him right in the balls.

I then heard the school bell and ran to class and all I could think of was that arrogant white haired demon. Wait why am I thinking about him, he's was from East High I'm sure he can handle it.

Well because of him I was late, and I now have cleaning duties. When I got done I went to homeroom, and grabbed my stuff. I then quickly cheched in with Sensei, and ran towards the gates where I was surrounded by five boys.

"Hey! thanks for this morning now your going to get it," the white haired boy yelled at me.

* * *

I then ended up being blind folded and carried somewhere. I couldn't see jack shit, then I heard a door slam shut. I heard an obnoxious voice ask what we will do with her. I barely caught a giggle and heard the name Ragnerock. I also heard a voice that made me blush and made me weak.

I saw a spot of light when they unblinded me, but then quickly realized I was tied up to a chair.

"Hey untie me," I said with a fierce voice

"Ohh' getting fierce now are we, I could do something to you that would scare you for life," the purple haired boy said back purring. I knew what to do and did exactly what any other girl would do.

I started to shake, because I was pretending to be scared of what they were going to do to me. The boys started to punch the palms of their hands. I was trying to get out of the chair, and the boys all smirked. I remembered I had a knife, and I reached into my pocket. When I adjusted my hands a little I had no problem cutting the rope. When the boys were close to me I attacked. I kicked, punched, and even used my combo move on them.

"Don't confuse me with the rest," I stated.

"Man! They were weak." I thought to myself. I walked out with ease, and being as nice I am I left a first aid kit on the chair next to the door.

(Back with the Boys)

"Damn! She can really kick ass!" Blackstar said in pain.

"Yeah you can say that again," Blair stated back.

"Man she fought so symmetrically," stated Kid. All the boys stared at him. They all were scared. Kid on the other hand his head was not symmetrical to the rest of his body, and passed out. That very minute Soul declared war with Maka, and would wait until she was weakened and vulnerable.

* * *

So like it so far the rest will be out and rewritten soon. I promise! Love you guys! Review with ideas if you want them added in future chapters. Don't forget to follow!


	2. One Loss

**Chapter 2**

Hope you like the chapter, and I am sorry for not writing sooner!

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Its been at least a week since I saw the group of boys from East High. After a span of three days things at home turned a turn for the worst. My mother had became sicker than she had been before. My mother contracted cancer at least a year ago, but it wasn't anything harmful. Her habit from her past caught up to her.

She would drink on occasion to occasion, and she also had a smoking problem thanks my dad. It had been at least five years since she stopped both of her habits. Now she has to survive one of many battles life throws her way.

She told me to keep going forward, and not worry about her. That would be hard to not worry about someone who is being pried from my arms. Everyday I had to do something for mother, but sometimes I would let my anger control me. I hate myself everyday now for doing that. There is never a perfect family, and ours wasn't even close. I want to re-spend all that time together because now I know the ending.

* * *

**~(****_Time Skip_****) At The Hospital~**

I am waiting outside of her room for the doctor to bring either the bad or good news. I hear many voices conversing inside the very room that holds my mother hostage to her fate. The problem of the matter is we have very little health insurance so the its a challenge for the doctors to keep her from death.

**_Creak_****~ (door opens)**

A man wearing a white lab coat and blue cotton pants walks out with a clip board in one hand. He goes by the name of Dr. Stein. He also has an oddly large screw on the side of his head. He looked odd at first, but inside he is warm at heart. He has been the doctor that always helped us on our way to wear we are now. Not only is he our doctor, but he is also my mothers old school friend.

"Maka if you would like you can talk with your mother now," says to me before following the other doctors down the hallway. I enter the room there was no color to the whole place it made it feel drained. There was a huge window next to the bed for mother to look out of and capture the beautiful room is filled with a farm feeling when is see my mother smiling.

opens the door and walks in with a worried face, and looks towards my mother nodding.

"Maka, Honey could you head home. Its starting to get dark out." Mother asks. I nod and head out the door, and decide to take a shortcut home through the park.

* * *

**~Back in the Hospital Room~**

"So is he back?" Kami says. **_(If you don't know Kami is the mother's name. I think?) _**

**_"_**Yes Marie said he saw him entering Chupa Cabra's," Stein replies back.

"Geez! The same as always." Kami exclaimed. Stein extents his arm and lays it on Kami's shoulder.

"What are we going to do about Maka? She may find out in a certain span of time." Stein asks worriedly.

"There is no stopping fate of others. If its meant to happen let it happen." said before turning toward the window. All you see is the shadows of the mother and as they look out the window. Watching Maka leave not knowing what lies ahead of her.

* * *

**_Time Skip~ _****(****_The Next Morning_****)**

My mother may not be here, but she did tell me to stay strong and thats exactly what I'll do. I don't change the normal routine. I get up eat breakfast which this morning was eggs and toast. After that I run up the spiral stairs to my room, and get changed into my school uniform. The school uniforms come together with a red skirt, white blouse, skin toned vest, plaid tie, and a black jacket. I rush down stairs, and grab another piece of toast, and grab my stuff while flying out the door.

I takes a few minute to get to the school, but I get into the class room on time. I saw my friend Tsubaki sitting in the back reading a book. She looks up at me and smiles largely, but then goes back to her book. The last bell rings and the rest of the student come pouring in.

"Okay everyone take a seat," said as she walked into the class room. Everyone at that time scrambled into their seats because everyone was scared of her.

"Today is non-other than any other school day. So please act accordingly to conduct." said before dismissing us to our first class of the day. The bell rings as most of the students leave. I see Tsubaki and catch up to her because we always have science first together. Not to mention we are also lab partners, but we are also great friends at the same time.

Today we start on our new project. Its on how to make Death City more energy efficient. Everyone was still coming up with possibilities, but we were in the next stage where we had to make a presentation. I was of thinking of a 3D model, but Tsubaki said that would be tricky considering what little concept of art we have. While I was thinking I hear the intercom turn on.

"Will Maka Albarn please report to the principals office." a unknown voice said. I get up from my seat, and make my way up to the principals office. It takes a little bit before I'm able to see the insanely huge door. I open the door to come to a person I wasn't really happy to see. stood next to Principal Ashura.

"Maka your mother didn't make it." said. I fall to the ground in tears not knowing how to continue on.

"Maka your mother told me to give this to you." he said pulling out a box out of his lab coat. I was going to open it when he motion for me to not open it here.

"Wait till you get home!" Principal Ashura said before telling me to go back to class.

I continue my day as normal until when I get home i let all the tears I sealed up out. I look at the box and decide to open it. It was purple, covered in red hearts, and white lace surrounding the perimeter. Inside was a letter and a golden key, and the letter M was engraved onto the key.

I wonder what the key is for I ask myself as I open the letter.

* * *

**~The Letter~**

_Dear Maka,_

_If you are reading this I want you to know I love you very dearly, and never wanted to leave like this. I wish I could stay longer, but I'm not the one to decide when I leave. Live like you never had before. Control your life how you see fit, and don't let others control it for you. This not all I have for you. When you were small I left on a journey and got many stuff for you to remember me by. Go to my room and press the blue button under my bed. The stuff is for you cherish, and protect it with all you got._

_Dearly Love You!_

_Mother_

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed! Reveiw if you have any great ideas for the future.


End file.
